Digimon Tamers Dragon Knight
by Kamen Rider Hazaru
Summary: One day Takato meat the Kamen Riders but when Xaviax's son comes siaking revange on the Kamen Riders Takato ganis the power's of the Advent Master now he most reclaim the stolen Advent Dacks and save not one world but 3 as the new Kamen Rider Dragon Knig
1. Chapter 1

This is my frist fan-fic ever I would have gated started sooner but I had PC problems for a couple of months where I borrowed a cousin's Mac PC which I was not able to log in to my account which I usa my real name stephen but enough of that let's get on with the story.

p.s I do not own any of the characters from Digimon and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight just the oc I created and this story.

Digimon Tamers Dragon Knight

Chapter 1

In the city of Shinjuku 4 years after the Parasimon invasion the people did not notice a mirror in a alley beginning to ripple like water as three people walk through it and begin to look around the city.

One of them looked to be in his late 30's of Asian descent with sort brown hire and brown eyes wearing a lether trenchcoat sleeveless t-shirt black jeans and black boots his name was Eubulon. The other two looked to be in their late teens to early 20's one also being of Asian descent with sort drock brown spikey hire brown eyes his name was Hunt and the other being a American with lint brown hire and eyes his name was Kit both Hunt and Kit were dressed like biker's.

So this is Tokyo Japan huh where are we supposed to find this Hypnos place at anyway asked Kit.

Michelle said it is located in the Tokyo Metropolitan Goverment Building said Eubulon.

Well I guess we'll have to find it the hard way then huh asked Hunt.

Guess so said Kit and with that they started looking for Hypnos.

They looked for several hours until Kit noticed a weird white fog forming over a street a block away from him so he decided to go check it out.

As he get closer to it he saw people running out screaming in terror of something so he ran inside of the fog that temporary blinded him for a few seconds he blinked a few times to get his vision back to see what was in the fog and what he saw surprised him it was a Ogremon smashing things with its club but Kit had no idea what it was.

What the hell is that thing? Thought Kit since he'd never seen a Digimon before. Must be a reject monster of Xaviax or something, ether way I've got to stop it.

Kit holds out a small black card holder about 2 1/2-inches wide and 4 inches longer that had a gold dragon head symbol with a red gem in the middle of a gap of the ears in the middle of it and white lines in the shape of 2 H and 2 M pointing to the dragon symbol this was his Advent Deck as red energy came from it and ran across his arm and down to his waist and created a gray belt with 2 2-inch pipes on the right and left side of it and a rectangular shape buckle with a slot in it big enough for the Advent Deck to fit in this was the Advent Belt he than called out Kamen Rider and put the deck in a slot on the front of the belt the top and bottom of it slid in holding the deck in place, it than started to spin then a sett of energy rings and a very thin but strong forming a energy spear around him the rings than started to slowly spin around him still connected in the middle in front of the belt making a X pattern untli they meet over his head and between his feet when they split apart again armour started to form on him when they meet at his waist again they disappeared completing Kit's transformation into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

The dragon knight armour was composed of a red body suit his chest armour was mostly silver with black edges with two small silver 2-inch pipes on his back and his shoulder guards were black with a small silver 2-inch pipe sticking out of the middle, the back of his hands and forearms had pieces of black armour on them both of his arms had a another 2-inch silver pipe on them, his left arm however had a card reader that looked like a dragon head with a handle that went down to the palm of his hand, this was his Drag viser, he also had black boots that went up to just under his knees with small gaps in them revealing his red body suit, another 2-inch silver pipe on his knees. His helmet was mostly black, the face guard was silver in the shape kindof like a dragon head symbol with gaps in the mouth guard and near the top revealing glowing red eyes and two gold lines on top and connected to the middle was a smaller dragon head symbol on the forehead with a red gem in the middle of the gaps of the ears.

Kit than opened top of his Drag viser by pushing the top down and drew a card from his deck and inserted it into the open Drag viser on his left arm and closed it and it said the card name **Sword Vent, **he than lifted his right hand to the air and his drag saber a bronze swprd that looks kind of like the end of a Japanese dragon tail, its handle was red with a 2-inch pipe at the bottom and a gold dragon head symbol in the middle of the guard that dropped out of the sky into his hand and charged at the Ogremon.

The Ogremon made a downward swing with its club Kit side stepped out of the way to the left and swung his drag saber at the Ogremon's right arm it tryed to block the swinging sword but it still got a gash on its arm and side. Kit was about to strike again when the Ogremon shot its left fist forward at him and yelled out Pummel Whack as dark energy shot off its fist and knocked Kit into a parked car about 10 feet back.

I don't know how you transformed like that human but you won't beat me so easily said the Ogremon and then began to laugh. What the hell said Kit surprised that it could talk but never the less he got back on his feet and charged in again.

Outside the fog Eubulon and Hunt were coming up to the edge of the fog after Eubulon sense Kit was fighting soomthing and they were about to enter when suddenly. Hey stop don't go in there! They stopped and turned around to see who called them and was surprised at what they saw it was a 16 year old boy whith brown masey hire and brownish red eyes wearing a white t-shirt and blue hoodey jackit, blue jeans, a card holder and unuseal shape white devise whith a gold ring aronld its screan, and white and black shors and yellow goggles on his head but what realey surprised them was what was runing next to the boy it was a mostly red mini dinosaur whith a white belly and chest and black stripers on it arms, legs, and a black digital hazard symbol on its chest and wing-like ears on it haed.

As soon as Hunt saw them he ammeadely went for his own Advent Deck but Eubulon put his hand in front of him. No Hunt Not out in the open Eubulon told him. Not wonting to reveil they where Kamen riders and did not wont to hurt the boy thanking he was to close to the creature to attack it. The boy and the creature came to a stop in front of them.

Don't you know its very danggeris to go in a Digital Field! said the boy panting to cacher his breth.

Digital Field asked Eubulon as Hunt caper a eye on the creature who was smelling them at the moment untily the boy saw this and stoped him. Hey Guilmon don't do that that's rued the boy told him. Oh sorry Takatomon said Guilmon surprising both Eubulon and Hunt that it could talk.

Takatomon? asked Hunt with a raised eyebrow now looking at the boy and Guilmon.

Yare its kinda of a nickname he has for me my name is ajleit Takato Matsuki I'm a digimon tamer and this is my partner Digimon Guilmon we came here to take cayer of the digimon in that Digital Field there but morer inportinly why are you two going into a Digital Field? Asked Takato but before they cuold answer an small explodson is hered inside the Field and a flaming car came flying out of it and landed a few feet from them seeing this Eubulon and Hunt ran inside the Digital Field whith Takato and Guilmon Right behaned them.

When they get inside Eubulon and Hunt were temperly blinded Takato had his goggles over his eyes and Guilmon was unfected. Takato remove his goggles and looked around and founed a burent looking Ogremon geting up off the ground whith same burning car prarts around haveing used it as a shild for samthing that atacked it. He was glaring at samthing infront of it Takato looked over where it was looking at and was surprised if not shooked at what he saw. Becouse staneding over there was Kit as Dragon knight crach down with his left leg bint and his right leg stretch back his left arm was pulled up to his chast and his right arm is strech forth but insted of his drag saber he had a gauntlet shaped like a dragon head on his right hand this was his strike vent.

Takato thanking Kit was a Digimon took out his d-Ark and tried to scaned him but got no data on him he than checked to see if it was brocken by scaning the Ogremon which he got data on which he read.

Ogremon virus typ champion level attacks are Pummel Whack, Bone Cudgel, Strong Manl read Takato.

The Ogremon then charged at Kit whith his club held higy seeing this Kit desiding to finsh it drew anther card and inserted it in to his Drag Viser it than said **Final Vent** than a 15-feet long red Japanese dragon whith two silver strips one going down the right and the other going down the left sides of it body whith smaller black strips in scerten sports within the silver ones its body was devided into 1 1/2-foot long segmentes conneted inside one anther giveing it a machine like look whith gold lines at the end of each segment exciped for the end of the tall which looked like Kit's drag saber and silver horned on its head the dragon was known as Dragreder apeyered.

Dragreder flew around Kit as he stretched his arms out in front of him whith his left fist hovering over his open right hand by a few inches then he toosed them around so his right was over his left he then swong his arms to the left side of his body then to the right side of his body whith his left arm slitly bint under his right arm which was bint forward at the elbow while at the same time spreding his legs as far apart as porsible.

The Ogremon stop runing at Kit while this is happening haveing sense Dragreder apeared but not able to see him. Guilmon was growling lowely also senseing the dragon Takato just wotched the fight not sure whats going on are who the red armour figure was.

Kit than jumped 20 feet into the air than fliped forword while spining into a flying side kick whith his right foot Dragreder than brethed fire on him witch insted of hurting him it focested around his right foot and incrested his speed as he flew torward the Ogremon which exploded into data on contack becares of the force wich surprised Kit who was expecting a fier ball instead cosed him to fowld on his butt on the grauned instaed of landing on his feet.

Both Takato and Guilmon stood there whith there mouths hanging open watching Kit get back up off the grauned than parts of Kit's armour started to glow red than the same rings from arler apperd vircled around Kit than sled away from each outher one going left the other going right removeing Kit's armour from him which surprised Takato and Guilmon eveon more seeing that a humen wearing armour defeted a Digimon on ther own.

Kit saw Eubulon and Hunt and startd to walk over to them. Master Eubulon do you know anythang about that monster I was just fifgting. Just than Kit stoped mead sentice after notesing Takato and Guilmon staring at him. Kit went for his Advent Deck agen untill Eubulon put his hand up stoping him. Wait Kit he's not a enamey they were going to fight that Digimon you were fighting said Eubulon.

Kit look at him and asked Digimon whats that? Than look to Hunt who just srug his sorders and than looked at Takato who was scaching the back of his head neversley. Its a long story how about we talk some whey more privetly than here they agreed and Takato led them to the park.

Wonced they arived in a sakloted area of the park Takato began to tell Eubulon, Hunt, and Kit all about the Tamers sence he became a Tamer 4 years a go and how he and his frends stop the wild Digimon that appared in the real wold and how Hypnos helps them get to the Digimon that are normley to far away for them to reach wich surprised Eubulon, Hunt, and Kit.

After Takato was threw talking them Eubulon began to tell Takato and Guilmon about his war-torn home Planet Karsh where he use to work for General Xaviax and how he had a change of hraet on Ventara a perled world behind Earth's mirrores and the 13 Kamer Riders who defended Ventara and now Earth from the remaines of Xaviax's army and that they are looking for the Hypnos building.

Well said Takato I know where the Hypnos building is I could take you there if you whont.

Thank you that will be a lot of help to us if its not to much trouble for you said Eubulon.

No trouble at all its not to far away from here axely see those two towers over there Takato said while ponting at said towers that's its right there it shoulden take to long to get there so come on let's get going shell we.

Okay than let's go said Eubulon as they started walking down the streets to the building.

But unbeknows to them a mysterest figer was whatching them in a widow of one of the neerby building acros the street from them.

Soon Riders you will all pay for what you have don to my forther said the mysterest figer and maybe your new frend can help me whether he wonts to or not.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Please review and tall me how you liked it and what mistacks I mite have made sarry about the fight sene I'm new at this but it'll get beter in later chapters but it will be awhile with collgers and every thing. Also check outand review Unknown-KR's Kamen Rider decade X DX, Xanpire Chronicles: Book 1, Takato's heated time, Digimon: The Chrono Wars, and A Dark Heroes Tale: The DMan and biganime 18's the next generation expesly Rukato fans.

If any of you need help imgening what Dragon Knight looks like just go to ether Google or YouTube and look him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the spiling erers in the frist chapter I'll prbly have it fix win I put this chapter up if not just bere with me please.

Digimon Tamers Dragon Knoght

Chapter 2

Onec Takato lend the Riders to the Hyponos building he quily spoted Yamaki staning in the lobey looking as if he was witeing for someone Takato started waking toreg hem.

hey Yamaki! Takato called geting his atangen theser guy said they came to telk to you about something.

Ah yes I'v bened inspatinh them. said Yamaki as they stoped infornt of hem. But I thont you would ariver sooner but I see you'vr alridey mete takato and Guilmon asked Yamaki.

Yes sorry about that we had some trubler finding this plase as weyer as runing into a Digimon on the way heyer but lukly we ran into Takato who soner us how to get heyer said Eubulon.

Its alright but how about we deskorst this willer I show you arould if you'll excurs us Takato asked Yamaki.

Sure no prablerm said Takato as he tuored to lever but Eubulon stopped hem. Takato if its aright I'll like to met the other Tamers and there Digimon Partners so we wont think there a threte in the futuer asked Eubulon.

Sure but it may be hard for them to blever the hole Kamen Rider thing thore said Takato. Don't wherly we'll find away to fix that said Kit laughing a bit. Okay than said Takato as he and Guilmon left the building as yamaki gave the Riders a turer of the building and exsplan what they do there.

Takato and Guilmon was walking back to the park but Takato wasen realley paying atensen werey they were going becueas he was deper in thort about the Riders and evere thing he has learned the past few hares.

Hay gogglehead came a vosi that bront him back to rallty and corser him to toren arould to see a girl the same age as him with red hire in a spickey ninje ponetell and lavender eyes wearing a lint blue shirt with a red heart on it and a blue vest, blue jeans, a brown belt with a card hodled and a D-Ark with a blue ring and red and whint and red shors with a not so happy look on her face. A yellow human like fox with ice blue eyes and popole arm gordes with yen yag symbols on them standing next to the girl.

Oh hey Rika, Renamon are you okay asked Takato after seeing the look on the girl's face.

Not realley a wily ago Renamon sesne a Digimon but win we gat there all we fined was a burening car you wonten know anthing about that would you asked Rika whith nereled eyes.

Oh that wily you see its kend of a long story so how about we telk about it on the way to the park said Takato and began to haed to the park. all Rika was raes a eyebrow and said okay and forled hem way lesning to Takato tell about the fight betwen Kit and the Ogremon and the Kamen Riders.

They where half way to the park by the time Takato was don telling her evre thing he had learned and the only thing Rika did was laughed at him.

Please Takato its oveist that Guilmon or the Ogremon bluer that car up by asdent you don't have to make stuff up about what hapened said Rika wile laughing.

Hey I'm seris about this Rika it realley hapened dispite how crazzy its soids said Takato definshly dut Rika conteduer to laugh at him Renamon just smail slitly at him. As they took a sont cut threr a alley non of knowe a grop of red and black human like monsters with some gold aroned the mouth with giant shurikens on there backs came out of windos in behined the Tamers and Digimon theres where known as Red Minions.

Rika called Renamon torening arould and nereling her eyes as Guilmon did the same wily growlingat the unsened enmey. What wrong Renamon asked Rika as she and Takato stopped and toned to look at there partners as more Red Minions appeared in the drekgen they where going in as Guilmon and Renamon tryed to protect ther partners the best they cored eving thore they cunten see there enmey. Theres something heyer Rika I can sense it but I can't see it said Renamon. Whont do you mene Renamon asked Rika as the Red Minions attacked.

One of the Minions ran up and nocked Renamon into same nybey trast cans. Renamon yelled Rika in shook seeing her partner be nocked aside by an invegbl enmey as two more try to attack Guilmon as he swung his clars wildly but hite nofthing and get nocked to a wall on one side of the alley. Renamon get back up and tryed to puch and kick her oponit but feld and get nocked along side Guilmon. Guilmon, Renamon yelled Takato and Rike in simeunrshinch as two Minions snurck up behined and graber them and begined to pull them threu a windo Guilmon and Renamon saw this and ran up and grad there hands to try to pull them out but one of the Minions ran and jump up and kicked Guilmon and Renamon in the back sending them flying threu the windo than all of the Minions went threu it as wily.

Back at Hyponos Yamaki was allmost don showing the Riders araner the building and telling them about what they do there. But he steeler fion it harde to blever that Kit defeted a Digimon on his oni but what he reder on the Riders and what he seen in the past he whasent to surprised.

They where heading to the comperter room weyer they track the wild Digimon win Eubulon, Hunt, and Kit begen to sense the Red Minions attacking Takato and Rika. Is something wrong asked Yamaki seeing how they stoped foling him. Yes there are some monster attacking someone we need to go stop it we'll be right back sied Eubulon as he Hunt and Kit trnen and ran up to the windos at the end of the hall with Yamaki right behin them whendering what was going on.

When Eubulon, Hunt, and Kit gat to the windo they pulled out there Advent Deck's. Hunt's Deck was blue with 4 small siver dimenes shape maricks pornting in like a X with a yellow tiger head symboler in the mitoler. blue engey wint acros his arm and down to his wast summoning his Advent Belt winch was simerller to Kit's Advent Belt than he put his Deck in the slote on the front of the Belt calling out Kamen Rider. Eubulon's Deck was defferent the other Rider's winch all are allmost the same his was black ith a gold disk in the mitoler and strang symberls in the engey went acros his arm and down to his wast summoning his Advent Belt winch was mostly black with two pipes one on the right and one on the left and a gray oveler bruckler the slot on it for his Deck would allmost cimplitly cover his Deck exper for a hower in the mitoler to see the disk with 4 small gray horders pornting inwerd in a X patern that mover in win the Deck is inserted. Eubulon inserted his Dech and called out Kamrn Rider as Kit did the same with his Deck and echer one of them was sinded by an engey filed and rings Hunt's bening blue, Eubulon bening gold, and Kit's beging the same from erlyer. The rings begen to cercler them the same way from erlyer.

Hunt's armour was a black body suit the armour was mostly siver with some blue in areyes. The chest armour had blue lines in the shaper of abers and the shoder guards wich are coneted acros the back had 3 blue tiger strips on echer shoder and 3 big clors on the end of the armour on the arms and shins siver with big blue sports on the back the helmet was mostly black with siver at the faec plate with black linsis like whiskers and what look like whiskers neey the mauth plat Hunt was now Kamen Rider Axe.

Eubulon's armour was a black body suit the chest arms and legs armour was allmost all black with gold lins and siver'll ballters on it the helmet was all black with gold lins ariond big black bag eyes and a siver mauth guard on his right arm was a ratagler shaped card reader with two small domers over were he'd had to scaned his card's insted of inserting them.

We'll be back in a mineter said Eubulon to the surprised Yamaki hevaing never seen the Kamen Riders transform befor and with that the Riders walked throu the windos and headed to fined the monsters.

Back with Takato, Rika and the Digimon they were pulled into a abaned building on Ventara by the Red Minions and where now able to see them. Guilmon and Renamon took advanges of this and qulickly attacked the onec holding there Tamers with there Rock Breaker and Power Paw attacks. The attacks made the Minions degover away into a black mist but they were soon srinded by about 10 more and two monster that looked like human like gazelles one blue with black armour and a yellow gazelle head symbelor on its chest holding a speyer long U shaped blade the othere was yellow with black armour and a blue gazelle head symbelor on its chest holding a sword with long a U shaped blade they where knowe as Megazelle.

What are theres things yalled Rika as a Minions tryed to attack her but Takato saw it and pulled her out of the way as Guilmon and Renamon the rest back and destroed two more Minions but were quickly overe whayemed by the monster the blue Megazelle broker away from the rest and jumped and tryed to staped Takato with its speyer as Takato stubuled back to escape the attack. But just befor it landed Hunt as Axe jumped out of the windo behined Takato and hint it in the side with a horng axe with a tiger head at the top were the blade is aticher to the handle this was his Dest Viser as sparcks flore the Megazelle was thron back and hint the ground roling a few times the Digimons and the monsters hering this looked overe in that drecgin to see Hunt stading there as Kit and Eubulon walked throer the same windo.

Hey Takato did thank we'll met agen so soon said Kit walking up to him as Rika just looked on in confugen. Yar me to but where are we asked Takato geting up well this is Ventara the word behined the mirrers said Kit as Rika finly had enfer of bening what going on how do you know theres guys yelled the annored Rike Glaring at the boy wonting an anser. Well Rike theres are the Kamen Riders I was telling you and Renamon erlyer there on I'll side said Takato scraching the back of his head nuversly as Kit looked at her. how's this Takato your girlfrand joked Kit. N-No said Takato this is Rika she's jut a frand of my'ed how is also a Tamer. You can get interdors later frist we have to take ceover theres monster takato you and your frand go hined we'll henderl this odered Eubulon as he foght some of the Red Minions as Hunt foght the blue Megazelle. Right said Kit get redey to fight the yellow Megazelle how was charging at him hey Renamon Takato saids theres guy are on I'll side so don't attack them okay and don't you guys dera thank about attacking Renamon are you'll pay gat it yelled Rika as she and Takato hined behined a loding plat former. who asked Hunt blocking a swag from the blur Megazelle I thank she menes that yellow fox thang halping Guilmon said Kit wily he foght the yellow Megazaelle.

Eubulon, Guilmon, and Renamon where fighting the Red Minions Eubulon drew a out of his dack and swiper it throu his viser as it said **Sword Vent** he than ganen a sword that looked like a burnger of pintergons stater on top of echer other geting smaller as they wint up with spickes on the sides of it. Than he and the two Digimon esley defeted 3 more of them levening only 5 to go wich were back to back as Eubulon and the Digimon srinded them and pepered to finshes them all at onc.

Hunt and the blue Megazelle clast there wapens together untly Hunt nocked the speyer out of the Megazelle's hends and nocked it back a few feet and puled the hadler of his Dest Viser up cashing the tiger head to go up some reviling a solt for his cards he than drew a card out of his deck with his left hand and inserted it in the slot and pulled the hadler down as it said **Final Vent**.

Kit blocked and dercked under the yellow Megazelle swangs he than gat a few quick few puriches and than a kick to the gurnt seding it into a piller of boxes. He than puster the top of his Drag Viser down than drew a card out of his deck and inserted it in his Viser and pulled the top of it back up as it said **Final Vent**.

Takato and Rika were whiging everythang fram the loding plat former as Guilmon longer his Pyrosphere attack and Renamon longer her Diamond Storm attack and Eubulon soter blue flames fram his sword all of the attackes were amed at the Red Minions wich were destored after an explorsen.

Than they herd a roer and looked over to see the blue Megazelle being attacked from behined and nocked to the ground by a creature that look like a human like white tiger with blue stripes insted of black and foot long claws this was Destwilder. As the blue Megazelle is on the ground Destwilder grabed it and druged it along the ground toreger Hunt how nolonger had his Dest Viser but instad both his arms had claws that looked like Destwilder's in a cracher pruergisen with his left lored so the claws were faceing toreg the blue Megazelle as Destwilder druged it into the wating claws that stabed in it the chest Hunt than stured up and lefted the blue Megazelle over his head as it exploded as the smock clered Hunt lowed his arm conpletlee unharmed fram the explsen.

A defferent roer carter Takato and Rika antensen they looked in the other diracgen to see Kit in the jumping pruergisen from erlyer with Dragreded flying arined him as he jumped 20-feet in the air with Dragreded cyrcling arined him he than flip wily spining into a flying side kick as Dragreded brethed fire longing him at thr yellow Megazelle how cored do nofth but crver its face with its arms as Kit kick it in the chest cashing it to expored Kit than stared strate up and welked away unharmed.

Takato and Rika came out from behined the loding plat form seeing it was now safe to do so as there partner walked up to them to make sare there Tamers were okay.

Are you two okay asked Kit as he came over to them as well. Yar we'er fine but what about that dragon and tiger thang why did they help you guys back there asked Takato. Don't rerwe they were oner Advent Beast said Kit. A what now asked Takato scracging his head. An Advent Beast is a beast that is canetted to echer endvegrll Kamen Rider thore the Advent Deck and helps them fight in battler so you don't have to werely explaned Hunt. Yar but I steyer like to know why thorus two Megazelles where attacking us back there I thont all of them where under Chase carntraer asked Kit. Who asked Rika A nuthere Kamen Rider answerd Kit. Well let's descks this later back at Hyponos said Eubulon they all agrened and begen to walk to the windo to lever when the sond of claping was herd they torun arined to see sameone walking throu a doorway heading there way claping.

They all looked to the entrich of the building to see a yang men arould the ang of 22 with sornt linte brwon hire a brwon eyes wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, shors,and jakit walking torger them wiler claping.

I mose say you Riders are strong as I thont and so esly triked I don't know why my fother never tryed atatckedit like this befor said the mysteres porson as he stopped walking and put his hands behined his back.

What are you talling about asked Eubulon just than he began to secn something. Ae I see you are secning the other Rider's fighting inposbller ordes right now spred to far to help echer other said the sterly unknowen porson with a smill on his face.

Who are you demaned Hunt with anger ponting his Dest Viser at the porson reddey to attack at any momint. My name is Xana and I'm here to get revang on you Riders for what you did to my fother said the porson now knowe as Xana.

You'll fother who's that asked a conferes Kit, Just that the air arould Xana was destorted whin it clered he was now wearing all black armoor with a red speyer in the miterl of his belt ballck his hement had long eyres or hornds on it and two red eyes and the face degined was like that of some short of alien.

That armour looked just like Xaviax's said a surprised Kit. Ae I see you remimberd my fother armour degined that I inhireted afer you Rider's kiled him said Xana as he firwed a engey blast at the Rider, Tamers, and the two Digimon as they all jumped out of the way. Takato and Rika hind behined the same lodin plat form as Hunt ran up to Xana inserting a card into his Dest Viser as it said **Strike Vent** he than ganer the same claws as befor and tryed to attack Xana with them who caper donging or blocking echer attack with his right hand behined his back but when he side steped to the left Takato saw that he was charging up anther engey attack. Hey Hunt look out he's but Takato never get to finses that sentes as Xana graped Hunt's right arm and than fiyerd the engey he was charging into Hunt chast he than thour Hunt to the ground as partecllrs began to fiy off of Hunt body and up to the sky unteyer only His Advent Deck was lefted laying on the ground than Xana pecked up Hunt's deck and looked to the two remaning Riders. Now who's next to be vented asked Xana wiler laghing.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Okay there you go this chapter is done so please tell my what you thank in a revere and I'll try to do bater in the fight sences in the next chapter and maker Takato Dragon Knight as weller so just hang on.


End file.
